disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Possible (character)
Kimberly Ann Possible is a "basic, average" teenage girl who attends high school, works on numerous extracurricular activities, and is the captain of the cheerleading squad. In her spare time, Kim regularly saves the world from evil villains as a volunteer, freelance spy/hero. Physical Description Gender: Female Age: 14 as of Season 1, 17 as of Season 4 (estimated). Height: 1 KHU, approximately 5'3"(160 cm) (Estimated. All character heights on official model sheets are based on Kim's, so she is exactly 1 KHU, all other characters have heights expressed relative to hers.) Weight: 100 lbs(45 kg) (estimated) Build: Slight, a bit.. ahem.. pointy. Hair: Red, waist-length, full-bodied Eyes: Green Skin: Fair Ethnic Extraction: Caucasian-American, unknown European stock Family Kim is the eldest child of Dr. James T. Possible and his wife, Dr. Ann Possible. She has two brothers, the twins Jim and Tim. Her grandmother is Nana Possible. Her cousins are Larry, who lives near her in Middleton with her Aunt June; and Joss, who lives in Montana with her father, Slim Possible, on his ranch. Personal History Kim has been more than "your basic average girl" from the time she was very young. She met Ron Stoppable in Pre-K and the 2 have been best friends ever since. Beore she became an agent she set up a web site to advertise wanted babysitting jobs.Kim's first mission was to save an eccentric billionaire collector from a lethal laser that accidentally went off in his house. After saving him everything snowballed. Even so Kim still does teenager things like worry about her appearance, boys and her status at school. Kim is an avid collector of the child's toy 'cuddle buddies'. Relationships Ron Stoppable has been Kim's best friend since they attended Pre-K together, and is her boyfriend as of the Junior Prom. Kim has a number of enemies. Her main villains being: *Dr. Drakken - a mad scientist who wishes to take over the world. Was also college buddies with Kim's father. *Shego - Drakken's hired mercenary, who has the superpower of green fire which she can shoot from her hands. Refuses to be considered a mere henceman. Other villains in Kim's gallery of rogues include: *Monkey Fist - an archeologist who spent his family inheritance on genetic mutation to make him monkey-like in appearance, and who used mystic artificats to give himself the fighting style of Tai-Jing-Pequi (or Monkey Kung-Fu). *Duff Killigan - a Scottish golfer who uses exploding golf balls. *Senor Senior Sr. - a wealthy elder man who wishes to teach his son the ways of evil *Senor Senior Jr. - Sr's son, who would much rather be an international pop star than a villain *Professor Dementor - like Drakken, a mad scientist hellbent on taking over the world (appraently though, he is a more comptent scientist and Drakken even considers him a rival). Talents and Skills Kim is very athletic, with grace, agility and coordination superior to most people, gleaned from cheerleading. Her hand-to-hand combat skills are well-refined, she supposedly knows sixteen different styles of Kung Fu. Kim is also very intelligent, able to figure out villainous plots with reasoning and good detective work, though she relies heavily on Wade for nuts-and -bolts research and technical expertise. Her ability to lead effectively and remain cool under pressure is also exceptional; she is often calmer in a combat situation than she is in a relatively mundane entanglement in her school life. She is also excellent at Babysitting. Category:Characters Category:Kim Possible Category:Females Category:Female Characters